greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Lose It
| next_ep= }}"Just Lose It" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Private Practice and the 64th produced episode of the series. It is also the 200th produced episode of the Grey's Anatomy franchise. It was broadcast on December 2, 2010. __TOC__ Synopsis returns to Oceanside Wellness.]] Cooper and Charlotte pay a visit to their lawyer but recieve a bad news when they learn that Lee McHenry isn't being charged. Cooper is outraged and critises the lawyer's ability but she retaliates that Charlotte's inital insistence that she was robbed, the rape kit being processed two weeks after the attack and Charlotte's history of meeting men on the internet means that her office won't charge McHenry. Cooper is outraged, while Charlotte simply respond "have a nice day" and leaves. Cooper tries to get Charlotte to talk but she is only reposponding with sayings. At the practice, Naomi has returned and talks her colleagues through her trip revealing where she was when she heard about Betsey's aunt abandoning her and Charlotte's rape. Amelia questions if she's now okay with Addison and Sam, but the doctors tell her to work on her filtering, especially after she describes Charlotte as "rapey and weird". Pete interrupts, revealing to Violet that Emily Wendell is back in the E.R and they ask a confused Addison to come with them. The doctors then reveal that Emily is an addict who shows up pregnant and they pay her to give her baby to them. advocates for Emily.]] Naomi and Cooper treat a patient, Justin Taylor who has gained a significant amount of weight. Cooper expresses his concern to Justin, who admits that he can't stop gaining wait. Justin's parents, Bruce and Pam, and are amazed about Bruce's harsh treatment of his son. Justin begins to feel dizzy and collapses and the doctors rush him to the hospital. Pam's overprotective nature of her son emerges, causing Don to leave much to Naomi's surprise. At the hospital, Addison and Violet treats Emily and are stunned when she reveals that she's now clean and wants to keep her child but Violet isn't convinced. Addison, however, begins to advocate for Emily promising that no one is going to take away her child. Pete suggests that they have tried everything to help her and tells Addison about her previous children, all of whom have several disabilities or died soon after birth. Pete suggests they tie her tubes, but Addison refuses to sterilize her without her knowledge but Pete later talks Emily into it. Sam begins to question whether Addison is helping Emily for Emily or for herself, knowing that Addison's desire for a child could be motivating her. Addison the confronts Pete, who admits he paid Emily but still thinks he made the right choice in spite of the grey ethics of the situation. crashes the guys poker night after struggling to fit in with the women.]] Naomi, Violet and Amelia gather at Addison's house where Naomi arrives with Olivia and Amelia feels out of place when the other women spend their evening caring for the child. Violet then begins to question how they became those women, "passing around a baby like good drugs". Addison begins to talk about her desire for a child, but stops herself because of Naomi. However, Naomi tells her to open up to them and Addie admits that she wants a baby with Sam. Amelia arrives at Sam's for poker night with Pete, Cooper and Sheldon and Cooper agrees to put his request that Amelia stays away from him on hold. However, Amelia is far from amused when the smack-talk she expected turns out to be a discussion about Sam's feelings about Addison wanting a child and Cooper's feelings about Charlotte's attack. Cooper returns home and finds Charlotte who once again tells him "it's always darkest before the dawn". Cooper flips out saying that she's already said that causing Charlotte to break down, hiding in the bathroom. comforts Charlotte about her inability to be intimate with Cooper.]] The next day, Addison awakens next to Sam who tries to talk to her about "the baby thing" but Addison refuses, asking Sam not to take babies away from her on the day that she has to deliver Emily's child. After the surgery, Addison reveals to Pete and Violet that she didn't tie Emily's tubes because she couldn't bring herself to do it. She then tells the doctors that they should be helping Emily, and asks them to try for her and Violet agrees to give her a second chance. Cooper struggles with his inability to help Charlotte while knowing that she was in pain and uses this to connect with Justin, saying that he wished Charlotte would open up like he wishes Justin would, leading Justin to admitting that he eats to avoid being sexually abused. An irate Cooper unleashing his anger at Justin and Charlotte's situations by assaulting Justin's father Bruce. Charlotte reprimands Cooper when she reveals that Bruce plans on suing the hospital. Charlotte finds comfort in Naomi, and admits that she's worried that Cooper is going to leave her but Naomi informs her that she will always have her. is forced to pay off Emily.]] Addison and Violet visit Emily who is irate that Addison didn't tie her tubes, saying that she wants to money. Her insistence that she wants money becomes apparent, and Violet tests how much she wants to be a mother by asking if she'd sell her child for $250. Emily stuns Addison by agreeing to sell her child for $500. Addison takes Emily's baby to see her, but Emily opts to take the $1,000 Addison offers her to relinquish her parental right. Addison is left devastated, as the only person who advocated for Emily is the one forced to pay her off. Meanwhile, Cooper confronts Justin's father once again and tells him that he is going to tell the police what he's been doing to his son, but Justin reveals it isn't his father who was abusing him, but his mother. A furious Bruce steps up and admits that he didn't protect Justin, and that he's sorry for that, but hopes he can make it right. meets Bizzy at the airport.]] Amelia finds Cooper at the practice, sitting in a darkened room sits with him saying that she's glad their friends again. He, however, tries to kiss her leaving her outraged. She agrees not to mention it again if he leaves and goes home to Charlotte. Devastated by his actions, he goes to see Sheldon and talks to him about his struggle being the good man in the storm. He admits that Charlotte he fell in love with is gone, it's like she's dead, and he is forced to smile and pretend everything alright while "holding up the corpse that one was Charlotte". Sheldon agrees to help Cooper move through his issues. Addison and Sam aware awoken by a call from Bizzy in the middle of the night who reveals to Addison that she's coming to L.A. The next morning, Addison heads to the airport hanger where she meets her mother as she gets off her plane. Bizzy asks for Addison's help as her lover, Susan, is wheeled off the plane - her health having clearly deteriorated. Music * "1000 Days" - Matt Duncan * "Ships On The Shoreline" - Unkle Bob * "Here On The Ground" - Noëlle Hampton * "Homesick" - Sleeping At Last Trivia Category:Episodes 4x10 Category:Episodes featuring Addison Montgomery Category:Episodes featuring Pete Wilder Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Cooper Freedman Category:Episodes featuring Charlotte King Category:Episodes featuring Sheldon Wallace Category:Episodes featuring Amelia Shepherd Category:Episodes featuring Sam Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Violet Turner Category:Episodes featuring Bizzy Montgomery